


Cheer Squad

by beefstew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bullying, Cheerleader Jean, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, star athlete marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefstew/pseuds/beefstew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Jean joined his school's cheer team he never suspected enjoying the sport. He espically enjoys cheering for the school's boy soccer team. Then in comes Marco Bodt who just to happen to join the soccer team. Jean wasn't prepared for him. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning homophobic languages and bullying in this chapter other than that read away.

When Jean was dropped off for the first day of gymnastics he would have never thought of stepping foot into a gym. He was definitely pissed off at his mom for not even telling him that he even had this class to begin with. She just gave him a gym bag with all the stuff he needed blew a kiss at him and drove off.

He let out a big sigh and walked through the gym’s double door. He was definitely nervous not knowing where to go or what to do. He just stood there like a deer in front of a headlight.

“Hi.” Jean turned to the sheepish voice that greeted him. Jean saw a petite blonde girl with big blue eyes giving him a nervous smile. She’s just as nervous as me that means I'm not the only one then.

“Uhhh hi.” He gave back a nervous smile at the girl her eyes were a bright blue, Jean knew she got away with things with those eyes. “Are you new here too?” Jean gave a small nod,”and you?” She gave a little nod as well.

Jean definitely felt more comfortable knowing he wasn't the only newbie around here. “How about we stick together then?” The girl smiled at Jean's suggestion.

“Yeah I'd like that. My name is Krista what's yours?”

“Jean.”

Krista gave a big smile.“Well Jean looks like we'll be partners in crime from now own.” Krista did a little laugh Jean grinned. “Looks like it. Come on partner let's go.” They both grinned at each other and walked together with more confident than they did at the beginning.

_Maybe gymnastics won't be bad after all?_

oOoOoOo

Jean was only in 5th grade when he started gymnastic and he had kept it a secret from his friends until 7th grade came in. Jean wasn't embarrassed from the sport, in fact he was in love with it. He just preferred to have that as his little sanctuary for when he was stressed out from school, he didn’t want anyone to ruin that for him. Plus, Krista was there as well and they grew close enough that they both considered themselves as best friends.

Jean knew that shit would hit the fan when he saw his friend Chris at one of his practices. He just let out a sigh _well there goes my sanctuary_ he started walking over to his friend to say hi, but once he was in front of the boy he saw how Chris was snickering at him.

“Pfffff gymnastics really Jean that's such a girly sport. What you're a fag or something.” Now the boy was laughing.

Jean’s heart shattered. He had been conflicted with himself about his sexuality and had finally came to terms with being gay. He just never felt that fluttering feeling around girls as most boys from his school did.They always asked about what girls he liked or thought was cute, but he never had those thoughts on girls. It was always towards the opposite gender. He barely even came out to his mom and he remember how his heart was hammering against his chest from the the fear of her rejections. She just smiled at him and gave him a big hug and cried about how proud she was of him and that she loved him no matter what.

Now that Chris was making fun of him without even knowing he was gay he knew his friend wouldn't accept him.

“Fuck off Chris.” Jean growled

“Why are you getting all offended it’s not as if your a homo.” Chris let out another snicker. Jean just glared at him. Chris’s smirk slowly started to fall from his face.

“No way Kirstein you're a homo!” Jean glared at the ground. “That’s fuckin disgusting!”

Jean snapped his eyes at Chris with disbelief. Chris really did had a look of disgust. Even looked at Jean as if he was a filthy vermon. Jean felt like throwing up.

“To think I called you a friend. Man I can't believe you were a fag this whole time.” Chris walked away mumbling about how Jean betrayed their friendship.

Jean stood there for awhile feeling cold inside. He didn't feel like doing practice today and instead called his mom to pick him up early. She sounded worry on the phone but Jean just gave a quite plead and she gave finally said ok. Jean just walked out the gym and waited for his mother. Once he saw the familiar car he ran in and sat without uttering a word. He knew his mom sensed something was wrong with him since the phone call, but she didn't ask questions, which he was grateful for.

oOoOoOo

Once the car was parked in front of their house and his mother open the front door Jean went straight into his room. Jean’s mother gave a worried look at his room door.

Jean immediately flopped face front on top of his bed and let out a big sigh. His mind kept on reeling back at the words that Chris said to him. Especially the way he looked at him. Jean felt his lips starting to wobble and his eyes brimming with tears. He rubbed his eyes furiously _come on Kirstein get it together you knew shit like this would happen sooner or later_. Yet he didn't think it would happen so fast especially with one of his close friends. Jean didn't want to think about it anymore and forced himself to sleep.

oOoOoOo

“Jean.”

Jean stirred up from the knocking of his door.  
_What the?_

“Jean dinner's ready.”

“Ok mom.”

He heard his mother foot step fade away into the hall. Jean just layed in bed for a few minutes then finally got up and left his room. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with the prepared dinner. Jean gave a bitter smile at his plate.

Omelette. His mother was definitely trying to cheer him up. She sat down across from him and saw the warm smile she gave him. He really does love her. Ever since Jean’s father left it was always just them, no one else. His father sometimes visit here and there, but it didn't matter to Jean he never saw him as a father. After he cheated behind his mother back all he sees in that man is an unloyal piece of trash.

The dinner table was silent once Jean and his mom finished dinner. His mom just gave concerning looks throughout their dinner but Jean still wasn't ready to talk. He always did had a tendency to lash out, but it was always all barks with no bites so she knew not to push him into questions yet.

Jean just kept on staring hard at his empty plate in front of him his brows furrowed up. He finally looked at his mother.

“Mom?”

“Yes Jean?”

“Am I disgusting?”

She looked at Jean with confusion trying to understand what he's asking. Jean nervously started biting at his lips. He can feel his palms sweating with the way his fists are clenched together tightly and he stared at them anxiously. He then looked at her again.

“For being gay.”

He saw the way his mother face morphed from confusion to pure fury.“Who told you this”, she demanded,“ who called you this Jeanbo!”

Jean looked away from her and let out a sigh. He knew his mother would get pissed. He's happy that she is ready to fight and defend him, but it didn't answer his question. The way that Chris gave that look at Jean makes him wonder if that is how everyone else would feel, and it scares him.

“Mom please.”

She looked at him with concern again. All she can see is how sad and broken her son looks. His light brown eyes were brimming with tears and his lips quivering.

“Jean listen now, no matter where you go people will try to tear you down from limb to limb. The thing is you don't have to let them. They'll even try to change you, tell you that what you're doing is wrong,” she gave a warm smile,“but you don't have listen to their bull shit. You are who you are Jean. You're my son and I love you, no matter what.”

Jean can feel the tears streaming down his face. He tried wiping them away, they just kept on falling. He heard the chair scrape against the kitchen floor and felt his mother's warm embrace. He couldn't hold back anymore and sobbed into his mother's chest. She held him tightly.

She then cupped his face and held him close to hers.“And to answer your question, no you are not disgusting what so ever. You are are capable of loving whoever you want and no one can say anything about it.” Her eyes were full of love and warmth then quickly grew steely.

“Remember you don't take shit from anyone you hear me Jeanbo.” She stared Jean down and he quickly nodded his head. She then gave a quick peck on top Jean's forehead.

“Alright now sweetie go to bed you need to rest.” Jean nodded again and stood up to put away his dishes. Right when he put the dishes away and step out of the kitchen then heard his mom call him. He popped his head back in the kitchen.

“Yes?”

“We're not done talking about that little shit who called you that word, but that's for later. Now go off Jeanbo.” She started to hum and clean the dishes. Jean felt a shiver go down his back. Never get in mom's bad side ever

Jean walked into his room and laid down on his bed. He let out a big sigh and smiled. He really did love his mom.

oOoOoOo

The next day was school and boy was Jean ready to take on anything that is thrown at him. He knew Chris would start saying shit about his sexuality and Jean was prepared. He could feel the stares from others and he didn't care. With the talk he had with his mom he felt fucking fantastic. He didn't have to hide anymore, they could stare all they want for all he cared. Then Chris came.

All of his friend's were with him and Jean just gave Chris a big smile.

“Hey cock sucker.” Everyone laughed. Jean laughed as well. He could see that people were starting to gather around now.

“God why are you so disgusting Kirstein!”

Jean stepped up in front of Chris. Chris quickly stumbled back with a distuged look again.

“Honestly this is hilarious you make it seem as if I have disease, come on Chris this isn't elementary school I don't have cooties. So what if I'm gay it shouldn't matter to you since I'm not chasing after you. Shit why the hell would I even go after you.” Jean scoffed. People started to snicker. Chris looked at Jean baffled.

“Well are you done with your intimidating facade cause I got a class I have to catch, see you around asshole.” Jean turned and walked away.

“I bet your mom thinks you're a fuckin disgrace!”

Jean stopped and clenched his fists _come you can't let him get to you, mom would be pissed if you get in trouble_. He started to walk off again.

“Aww no wonder Jeanbo is such a pussy, since that's the only thing that's at the house since his daddy left him. Another reason why he li-”

Chris didn't finish his sentence since Jean's fist decked his face. He got on top of Chris and kept on punching him. The rest of the students were chanting until a teacher came in and ripped Jean off of Chris. Jean try to get another punch at the asshole, but the teacher had a tight grip on him. He finally gave up since they were already at the door of the principal office.

“Now you think about you did while we get your mother.”

Jean just sat on the chair with his arms crossed against his chest muttering to himself that Chris deserved it. The teacher shoot him a look but Jean let out a little hump.

oOoOoOo

The car ride was silent when his mom drives them back home. She showed no emotion throughout the whole meeting with the principle and just nodded when he said he would be suspended for the week. Jean was definitely scared shitless though.

When they stepped inside of the house she turned to him and looked at Jean with a critical stare. Jean gulped.

“Did you beat the shit out of him?” Jean blinked then slowly nodded his head.

“I think I broke his nose.”

She cracked a smile.“That's my Jeanbo! Now you're grounded for the week also go and clean the bathroom.” She then walked off to the kitchen.

Jean just stayed frozen at the front door. _Holy shit I escaped death_.

Jean definitely wasn't going to complain about his punishments. Hell this isn't even considered a punishment. Either way Jean thought that overall his day was doing great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any grammatical errors other than that that's the only warning in this chapter

Jean didn't know why he was in front of the school's gym early in the morning on a Saturday  _ I'm suppose to be in bed sleeping not in front of the damn high school gym. Why am I here again? _

“Jean!”

He turned around and saw Krista running up the school's quad area her pony tail high up and geared up in gym clothes  _ oh that's right because of her _

It all started with Krista begging Jean to join her to cheer tryouts. Jean didn't really feel all that pumped as Krista did, but after being friends with her for 5 years she knew how to rope him into things without even trying. Cheer just didn't interest Jean, but Krista gave her little puppy eye stare and Jean was done for. He remember the pleads she gave to him even the arm clinging. He tried avoiding her eyes but couldn't. He let out a frustrated sigh and finally agreed to go. The little happy dance she gave would have been cute to others, but to Jean he felt like he signed his life to the devil. Jean definitely agreed that he did once they stepped inside the gym together.

There weren't as many people at the tryouts, but enough were there that cuts had to be made  _ hopefully I'm one of those people _ Krista gave a sharp jab at his side. Jean let out a grunt and gave a death glare at Krista, she returned one back. She knew what Jean was think.

“I'll do my best mother,” he grumbled out. Krista puffed up her chest and replied with you better and they walked to the signup sheet. Jean can feel the flutters in his stomach and soon the jitters started to kick in. A small hand slipt into Jean's squeezing with reassurance. Jean smiled and gave a small nod to Krista he then took a deep breath  _ let's do this shit. _

oOoOoOo

There were three stations in the gym the first  station was learning the cheer, second the chant, and third the dance routine. Jean was really surprised on how easy the routine was, in all honesty it was to easy. The only thing Jean didn't like was having to smile all the time  _ like come on do we seriously have to smile the whole god damn time _ . Krista and Jean paired up together since they had to do the routine with two or three people.

They were waiting for the group in front of them to perform the routine. Jean watched as the duo performed smiling the whole time cheering with enthusiasm. Jean was tapping his foot in irritation  _ honestly this tryout is so simple and use less anyone can do this  _ he then felt a tug at his shirt. He looked down and see Krista with a big smile on her face. “Let's tumble at the end of the routine so we can have a little fun!” Jean stopped tapping his foot  _ they did say to show them whatever they can do. Why the hell not.  _ Jean gave a smile back at Krista.

“Next.”

Krista and Jean ran into the middle of the mat, big smiles already on their faces. They stood in ready position waiting for the signal to start.

“You may begin.”

They both stepped up with their right leg, arms in high V position then stepped up with their feet back together and arms down to a low V. They then clapped their hands together and chanted let's go Trost. They then did two toe touches and did another clap. That would have been the end of the routine but Jean and Krista did a back handspring with an aerial flip, they ended with their smile still intact. Everyone at the tryouts stared with awe when the two best friends did their tumbling routine on the mats.

“You two are freshmens right?” They nodded.“Hmm alright you two may leave the mat.”

Krista walked off the mat followed by Jean. Once they were further away from the rest of the group Krista pulled Jean down close to her mouth.“Do you think we pulled off that tumble?” Krista quickly asked. Jean did a little scoff.“If you saw all those jaws on the floor then I believe we did amazing Kris. Come on don't worry you'll definitely make it in.” Jean assured Krista. She gave a little glare at Jean. “If I did great then you bet your ass you're in the team as well. Don't think you're off the hook yet Kirstein.” Jean rolled his eyes and walked off to the next station. “Yes mother.” Krista just puffed her cheeks and stomped after Jean.

oOoOoOo

“Jean!”

Said boy whipped his around and sees Krista running down the hallway towards him. It's been a week since the tryouts and the two friends had been on edge since then. The tryouts itself wasn't that hard surprisingly. They both hoped that they impressed the head coach with their tumble routine.  

The only thing that Jean was bad at was showing enthusiasm in the chant. Although Jean didn't care about that to begin with.

He waited patiently as Krista tried to get to him in the crowded hallway. Finally she reached to Jean gasping for breath  _ god she looks as if she ran for miles.  _ She then looked at Jean with a big grin on her face.

“We're in Jean! We're in the Trost cheer squad!” She was screaming at the top of her lungs now. Jean just blinked at first then let out a cheer of his own. He picked up Krista hugging her into a bone crushing embrace while spinning them around laughing. He put her down and they grinned even more at each other.

“We did it! Holy shit we did it!”

Krista gave a little giggle and nodded. Then Jean's smile fell off his face when the realization hit him  _ oh shit I'm in the cheer team _

oOoOoOo

Jean would have never thought he would enjoy cheerleading, shit he would have laugh at anyones face if they were to tell him that he would be joining the cheer team. But he would also be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

When Jean told the news to his mom that he made it into his school's junior varsity cheer squad she screamed with delight. Kept on praising him and Krista, Krista mainly for making him do tryout, either way she was happy for them both.

The cheer team had requirements for joining like every Mondays and Fridays they had to wear their cheer outfits, had to have C’s or better in all their classes, participate on school lunch activities, and prep rallys. Jean wasn't all that happy about the school lunch activities but he had no choice either way since Krista would be hounding his ass.

The JV team had a variety of people. Krista was obviously the top flyer in their team with her petite body she wasn't scared of being thrown into the air, she even makes it look like it's nothing when she does flips. She was also amazing with her tumbling routines. Add in her preppy cheers and everyone will gladly cheer along with her. Jean was one of the top tumblers in the team and he also did back spotting, which is a crucial part of the team. He had to make sure he looked for any clues that his flyer might be leaning in any direction a little too far for comfort, and be ready to do whatever it takes to stay between them and the ground if they were to fall.

Sasha was definitely enthusiastic when it came to cheering and pumping up the crowd. Other than that she helps toss the flyers, does base for the stunts, or is on top of the pyramids. Then there's Connie who is one of the school's mascot. The mascot outfit is a horse, Jean didn't really understand why a horse but he doesn't bother asking either. Connie didn't really care since his face is hidden away, which causes him to act even more crazy for the crowd. Those two made a great duo when it comes to making the team laugh, which they enjoy doing a lot.

Bertolt was definitely the tallest in the JV team. Underneath that lanky body is pure muscles. He is one of the bases and helps the flyers go up and he make sure they land safely down as well. He always have to wear clothed gloves since he did had a tendency to sweat a lot, like a lot. Annie is also one of the top tumblers in the team and she is one of the strongest cheerleader in the team. She sometimes does fly stunts but mainly did the tumbling. Cheer isn't the only sport she participates in, she also does soccer with Mikasa.

Everyone looks up to Mikasa in the cheer squad. She is always graceful with her flips and turns every time she's a flyer. Tell her a position and she will execute them perfectly, she also makes tumbling look like nothing. Jean would bet all his money on Mikasa being the strongest cheerleader in the whole cheer team including varsity, you just don't fuck with Mikasa or her brother Eren. Now Eren is really good at tumbling, yet Jean hates him with a passion. He acts all cocky and doesn't know when to stop being a little shit, but Jean had to give Eren credit for his passion in cheer. He always knew how to get the crowd riled up in the bleachers with his cheers. Plus if Eren didn't tryout for cheer Mikasa wouldn't have joined since she always had to be with Eren, unless it was soccer she always had to participate in that sport.

They also had Armin who is the team manager. He makes sure the team's schedule is setup and organized, he also keeps track on the school's games and on the team's grade. He sometimes helps create routines for the team as well. His basically the mother of the team even though Armin dislikes it when someone actually calls him mom he just roll his eyes.

Their group made up team A, there is also team B, both put together makes up the JV team, but they had different routines so they only focus on their little groups. They only time they worry about the rest is when they all have to put the whole routine together.

The other perks about being in the cheer team was that they all protect each other. Especially the girls, they hate hearing homophobic slurs hurdle at the boys mainly because the whole team is basically gay, except for Connie and Sasha. Since the girls don't get shit on being cheerleaders usually the slurs are always targeted at the boys. Jean always was the one who got most of the shit as well as Bertolt since he's already shy and timid to begin with. No one dared picked on Eren or Armin since they all knew their asses would be handed by Mikasa, personally. Jean could care less on what others say about him since he was use to it. People slowly started to back off the cheer squad once they realize how intimidating they are. Any snide comments on the group all hell breaks loose within the group itself. No one likes a pissed Krista, you just don't fuck with a pissed Krista.

The whole school knew by then to not fuck with the JV cheer squad.

Their little group soon became a family and they are always together. They all meet everyday at lunch for practice and do their daily routines then start learning new stunts. Everyday they have practice and every Mondays and Fridays they have after school practice, on those days after practice they hangout at someone house doing whatever the hell they feel that day.

Jean was glad that Krista force him to do tryouts he wouldn't have been part of this amazing group of people. Krista always had this little smile on her lips every time she looks at Jean with a ‘I told you so’ look, Jean would always just roll his eyes and ruffle her hair against her protest.

_ Yep I love these guys _

oOoOoOo

Jean was definitely regretting on joining the cheer team now. He just wasn't prepared for their first prep rally. He could feel the familiar butterfly fluttering around in his stomach. Boy was he shitting bricks right now.  _ The prep rally is this Friday. So many people well be there _ . Eren could see the boy freaking out from where he was stretching. He gave a little snicker and decided to pick at Jean.

“Come on horse face what did you except when you joined the cheer team. That you'll just strut around in your cheer outfit and look pretty?”

“Fuck off Yeager!”

Jean had his hands bawled up in a fist. They still get in fights at times, but they aren't as bad as before since Mikasa and Krista always stopped them before things got too serious.

“It's not my fault that you're in a bad mood since Levi isn't here for you to stare at.”

Eren's face quickly went bright red and he was spluttering on his words now. Jean smirked  _ score 1 for Kirstein _

Eren started heading for Jean across the mats but was stopped by Mikasa.

“Mikasa come on Jean is being a little shit.” She just rolled her eyes. “Eren, we all know Jean is right. Anytime that short shrimp isn't here you get in your moods.” Eren looked at Mikasa with disbelief.“Mika!” Eren sulked while the rest of the team laughed.

Levi is in the varsity squad and he's a senior. Varsity usually practice on the other side of the gym. He helps out the JV team at times with learning new stunts. Everyone knew that it was love at first sight for Eren when his eyes landed on Levi. Levi is a cheerleader who could probably beat Mikasa in anything skill wise and elegance as well. Just a stare from his steely grey eyes sends anyone running to the other side. No one dares talk shit on Levi.

Eren just hanged his head in dejection as everyone's laughters still went on. When it died down and they all continued stretching. It was a Monday and they were doing their after school practice right now prepping for Friday's event. That meant the whole JV team was working together to finalize the choreograph. Jean was just on edge throughout practice, Krista could see it. She would question him later when they go to his house later.

oOoOoOo

Krista and Jean were laying on Jean's bed after they finished their dinner that Ms. Kirstein cooked. Krista was playing with Jean's ashy blond hair. He dyed it a shade lighter from his light brown hair and got an undercut. Krista always loved playing with Jean's hair, Jean didn't really care since it felt comforting to him.

“So… what's got you all stressed out Jean?”

Jean let out a big sigh. “The prep rally.”

“The prep rally? Because of the performance?” Jean nodded. Krista’s fingers stopped carding through his hair, he let out a grumble and bumped his head against her hand to move. Krista let out a giggle and her fingers started to move again.

“Jean this shouldn't be new to you. What about all of those gymnastic competition, there were a lot of people looking at us.” Jean let out a groan. “But that's completely different Kris! These are people from school! I have to see them the next day,” Jean gave a look of horror at his best friend,“ what if I fuck up the routine! Krista this is completely different than gymnastics, I didn't have to worry about seeing anyone the next day at school.”

“It's ok Jean we'll be there to help, plus who cares what people say! Remember this is our first performance there's bound to be some kind of mistake, even if we did mess up we just keep on going. Jean this is just the beginning we have so much more time ahead of us to improve.”

Jean still didn't feel that great but had to agree with what Krista said. A phone went off by Jeans side. Krista reached for it and let out a small sigh. “My mom is here.” She crawled off the bed and stretched, Jean sat up with a frown on his face.

“Oh stop with your gloomy face Jean. We still have a few days you'll be alright.” She gave a small peck on his forehead and ruffled his hair. Krista walked out with Jean following behind and they were at the front door. Jean open the door and Krista gave thanks to the Kirsteins and walked out to the awaiting car out front. Jean closed the door and let out a big groan  _ I'm so not going to be prepared for Friday _

oOoOoOo

Friday was getting closer little by little and the cheer team were ready by then. Well most of the team now that they were all hit with nerves for the performance that was coming after third period classes was done. All the cheerleaders were excused from second period to help set up the gym.

Jean felt like throwing up, in 15 minutes the gym doors well open up for the rest of the students.

“Kirstein get your ass moving and stop looking like you pissed your pants.”

Coach Walter was a hard ass to the JV team, but it was all just tough love. He's a really great coach and helps out everyone in the team when asked. He just becomes more of an ass when performances comes up. Loud music started playing throughout the gym now, Jean can now feel the floors vibrate to beat of the song  _ shit now people will be heading into the gym _

Students started streaming through the double doors, rushing to the bleachers seating one by one. The cheer team still did some practices on their pyramids. It soon started to get even louder now that half the gym was filled. Jean was so not ready, he then felt a tug on his shirt. He looked and saw Krista giving a warm smile. Jean closed his eyes and took a deep breath then let it out. “Come on let's practice on some tumbles.” Jean open his eyes and nodded, they walked away from the rest of the team to have some space to practice.

Eren and Mikasa were already practicing on their tumbles as well. They decided that the siblings would do the [double fulls](https://youtu.be/dNBgtzg7RJg) while Krista and Jean did the [double layout punch out](https://youtu.be/fRNkWaHmqpA). Everyone in the team knew that they could pull it off. Krista and Jean both had been training in these kinds of tumbles for 5 years, Eren and Mikasa for 4. They stretched out before the started simple flips and back flips. Jean could feel the stares from the bleachers  _ fuckin hell I hate this _

“Huddle up!”

The JV team gather around their coach. He stood up tall and proud looking at his team. “Alright JV it's time to show off what you all have been working hard on. I want to hear those cheers loud and proud you hear!” They all let out a loud yes coach.

The team then walked to the end of the mats and sat down. Jean looked around the gym and all he could see is swarms of faces throughout the bleachers. Some faces stood out, especially the ones that talked shit on the team. Jean was now filled with determination  _ I'll make sure to pull off the tumble routine and will see if those assholes be laughing at us then _

The Varsity and JV team would always stand up and make tunnels for the fall sport teams. Every time a player passes through the tunnel they would cheer for them and shake their pompoms in the air. Connie was running around in his mascot outfit goofing off dancing around, but he brings the crowds spirit up even more. Once the sports was done the dance team performed. Everyone was getting antsy since their performance was next. Some of them were doing little stretches or taking deep breaths to calm down.  _ We got this we can do it _

“Thank you Trost dance team! Up next is the Trost JV cheer squad. Let's give them a round of applause,” the announcer shouted. Everyone clapped and stomped their feets on the bleachers making rumbling sounds go throughout the gym.

Everyone stood in their position all the heads hung down and body in ready positions. Krista then started the countdown.

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!”

They all snapped their heads up with big smiles stepping out and did a jump pike. Jean and Krista ran at the sides of the mats and did back flips all the way across the mat. Everyone in the bleachers started to scream out cheers when they stick their landing. 

They all did their usual cheer and chants, then Krista and Jean tumbles out with backflips from the middle while Eren and Mikasa tumbles in with aerial front flips. Jean then helps asset on a pyramid with Bert and Sasha to left up Annie and toss her in the air. She did a backflip and dropped into Bert's arm in a cradle catch. The rest of the team started to form a bigger pyramid, Sasha was on the very top cheering the loudest. Eren and Mikasa ran at the back of the pyramids and started prepping for their double fulls. 

Once the pyramids went down Eren and Mikasa ran up and did a single back somersault with two twists and stick the landing. Jean let out a big grin  _ they did it.  _ The crowd went crazy. The final cheer came in, Jean and Krista we're waiting on the opposite sides of the mats again, counting down when the chant ended. Thier eyes meet from across, they nodded at each other and stood up.

They ran across each other launching themselves into two flips with their bodies fully extended, when their feets touched the ground they did a quick backflip and stood up their hands up in their with big smiles. The whole room boomed into screams of pure excitement. Everyone stood up giving rounds of applauses and whistles loudly at the team. 

The team just watched in awe as the crowd kept on cheering for them. Jean could feel his eyes water now as he look at Krista who was struggling not to cry as well. They finally got of the mats and went to the side of the gym. That's when everyone in the team tackled Krista and Jean into bone crushing hugs crying out with happiness. They finally separated from each other and just gave big grins.

“Holy shit horse face that was fuckin amazing!” Jean just rolled his eyes at Eren.“You and Mikasa did amazing too.” Everyone was complimenting and congratulating each other now. Connie then ran to them quickly taking of the mascot head, his face was all sweaty and flushed from the heat inside the costume. He  was giving a big smile to the team. 

“You guys definitely showed those assholes who the true bosses are!” Connie was pumping his fist in the air. They were all looking at each other with pride. Sasha let out a subtle cough and muttered out ‘squad goals’. “Nah Sash,” Connie was shaking his head,“we are squad goals.” The team erupted in laughter. Once everyone calmed down they walked over at the side lines to watch the varsity cheer squad perform.

Jean was watching until he felt a familiar hand slip into his. He gave the hand a small squeeze and looked down at Krista both of their eyes were a bit red but still held proud shine in them.

“We did it Kris. The whole team did it.” Krista gave a nod. “We sure as hell did Jean. No matter what I know we proved ourselves to the school with our hard work and effort.” Jean nodded and looked at his team  _ yeah we definitely proved ourselves, if not then I'm sure as hell proud of them _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap I literally searched up so many stuff on cheer and gymnastic since I don't participate in any of those sports, but they are sure as hell are hardcore. I even watched so many youtube videos on them. I'm so sorry if I wrote the routines shitty cause god that shits hard for me. Anyways will the freckled jesus show up in the next chapter who know?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I'm alive still. also no warnings on this ch but maybe some bullying but not really idk but here you go either way

“Hey guys look over there.” 

Everyone turned their heads to see Connie being dragged across the cafeteria by Sasha towards their table. Sasha sat down pushing Connie down next to her. Connie slammed his face onto the table letting out a painful groan. He was basically a corpse and everyone gave worried glances towards their short bald headed friend while Sasha munched away on her lunch merrily.

Bert gave a nervous glance at Connie then looked at Sasha. “Coach Shadis?” Bert asked with a hint of fear from the name. Sasha shivered at the name and nodded as she started to devour her bagel much faster than her usual speed, which was still quite fast either way.

Krista gave a worried glance at Connie then brought those piercing blue eyes back at Jean. Jean let out a sigh shaking his head to his petit friend. “I warned him that he will be going through hell if he joined the soccer team, especially since he have mascot duty for the cheer squad, right Connie?” Said boy let out another groan as Sasha tried to shove french fries into his mouth. Jean rolled his eyes then looked at Krista. “Well don’t say that I didn’t warn him.” Krista sighed then proceeded to pout at her lunch.

Keith Shadis didn’t fuck around when it comes to the Trost’s boy soccer team. Not many are even able to join the school’s team since it’s competitive, but the main reason that few even try to join is because of their fear of having Shadis as their coach. He trains the best of the batch until their crying for mercy, begging for their souls to be spared. Once all the weaklings are picked off Shadis has a team ready to be put onto the battlefields. Shadis has kept the boy’s soccer team undefeated for years so no one questions his spartan ways of training.

Everyone didn’t believe Connie when he said he would tryout for the soccer team except for the cheer squad. Somehow Connie survived and was even put in the JV team instead of the freshman team. When he came back with a JV soccer jersey on with a big shit eating grin nobody doubted him again. Except that grin is now replaced with an exhausted face and Connie is basically a walking corpse now because of Coach Shadis hardcore training.

The cheer squad has been worried for their bald friend, maybe not Annie showing no signs of sympathy for the male, either way they could see that he is overworking himself.

Krista stopped her pouting when she noticed that some of their friends weren't present at the table. “Hey where is Eren, Armin, and Mikasa?” Nobody didn’t know where the trio was until Jean saw Eren rushing towards the table across the cafeteria with Armin and Mikasa behind in a slower pace taking their time.

“Holy shit guys!” Eren shouted with excitement as he got to the table. The team looked up at Eren who was grinning like a madman even letting out little laughs. “You guys won’t believe what I’m going to say.” Mikasa rolled her eyes at her brother as did Armin. They set their lunch down next to Annie who shared a small smile at Mikasa, Jean noted that for later but right now he was getting irritated at Eren’s happy mood. “Hurry up and spit it out Yeager.” Jean growled out at the bright eyed teen who looked ready to explode with all this built up excitement. Eren gave a quick glare at Jean then turned to face the whole table.

Everyone now faced their attention at Eren. “Alright alright what i’m going to say will blow your guys minds,” Eren closed his eyes taking in a deep breath then exhaled and opened his eyes,“Levi complimented me.” Eren then let out a shout of glee. Jean rolled his eyes as did everyone at the table.

Mikasa let out a sigh “Eren the shrimp literally said ‘not bad’ and it was towards the whole team not just you.” Annie did a little snicker at Eren’s offended expression . Eren glared at his sister and Annie while crossing his arms defiantly ,“I’m pretty sure it was directed towards me.” Jean let out a groan and started banging his head against the table. “Jean don’t do that! You’ll cause even more damage in that head of your.” Sasha chided. “Fuck off potato girl.” Jean growled back still banging his head from Eren still trying to defend his ‘senpai noticed me moment’ with Levi.

Krista let out a soft laugh as she watches her friends bickering over Eren’s love life and Jean who still is trying to end his suffering which she interrupted by placing her hand on top of the table where Jean was still banning his head on. Jean laid his head still and glared at Krista’s hand then brought the glare towards her face. Krista just rolled her eyes then noticed someone walking up towards their table.

That someone just so happen to be Reiner Braun. He’s body was quite muscular for a freshmen, but that just helped him with whatever sport he tried out in. That sport just so happen to be soccer. And a certain male in their cheer squad has a crush on the athlete. Specifically a tall sweaty male.

“Connie coach wants us early for after school practice.” Krista notice someone sweating up a storm next to her. Jean looked at Krista with a smirk on his face that mirrored hers. They both shot a glance at Bertolt who was already flushed red and trying to make himself look small. Which wouldn't work out with the lanky limbs he have and tall stature.

Krista let out a small giggle which caught Reiner’s attention away from his bald crying teammate. Jean quickly noticed Reiner’s eyes go wide looking at Krista  _ oh shit Krista got another one  _ “You are a goddess.” Reiner voiced out loud as if in disbelief. Krista blinked in surprised and noticed Bert caving into himself even more. Jean gave a worried look at Bert who looked like he was ready to flee.

“Oh! Umm... thank you?” Krista really didn't know what to do right now especially since she told Bert that he did have a chance with Reiner, which she still does believe in.

Bertolt stood up from his seat and flushed bright red with the attention he gained. “I h-have to go.” The tall male stuttered out and quickly left the table. Jean frowned and looked at Reiner who had a concerned look. Krista quickly stood up to go after Bert but was stopped by Jean. Krista looked at Jean with confusion until he pointed to Reiner. Her face brightened up and gave a nod to Jean.

Krista walked up to Reiner who was still looking at where Bert left. “Bert likes to hide in the library.” Krista gave a small smile. The blonde male looked at her then returned the smile back. “At the back where it's just quiet for him, right?” Krista nodded. Then her eyes glared at Reiner and he understood the message she was giving him. She then pushed him,“go get him.”

Jean smiled as he saw Reiner ran out of the cafeteria. Everyone at the table was hooting and hollering. “Damn, who would have thought Bert would be the first one in the team to date,” Eren sighed. Jean rolled his eyes and gave a deadpan stare at the brown haired male,“I sure as hell know you won't be tapping Levi’s ass anytime soon or ever.” Eren glared at Jean and leapt across the table, but was held back by Mikasa. Jean smirked at Eren which earned a smack behind the head from Krista. Eren sat down with a pleased face. The school bell rang for class and everyone picked up their trash and left for their next class.

 

o0o0o0o

 

School was getting boring as the time went by. The stress of classes ebbed away including cheer practice time. It was all a routine that Jean wasn't all that pleased with but it's better than suffering with AP class works which he is glad he didn't have to take this year. That's something he'll deal with in sophomore year, which was coming up pretty soon too.

Jean is just glad that it's Summer break and he didn't have to suffer with football games anymore or any games in general. Their school's football team honestly sucked ass. The soccer team on the other hand have amazing games that all the students attend to. They support the team by filling up the bleachers and screaming their lungs out with chants.

Since Jean and the rest of the team are JV squad they were able to watch Connie play on the field. Which they made sure to rile up the crowds to chant out the bald male’s name. Reiner was already a powerhouse player that brought everyone to their feets anytime he steps on the field. Bert still cheered The most anytime The male came out. The energy from each soccer game always boosted the cheer squad mood. After the games they would all head out to eat and celebrate together.

The cheer squad has built such a tight bond together that it would be hard to not be seen without at least half of the team. Krista would always give Jean a knowing look whenever he thought that if he had never agreed to tryout with the petite blonde. The ashen blonde would just stick out his tongue at her and ruffle her hair to get the smug look off her face. But he was always grateful for their friendship.

Since it's Summer break that meant more time hanging out with his friends, but even more time with Krista. Which they are doing right now in his room just relaxing.

“So Kris? Who was that freckled chick you were talking to across the street?” Jean asked with a smirk on his lips included with his eyebrows raised up at the blonde girl whose cheeks just so happen to be growing flush at the question. “N-nothing!” Jean started to snicker at the little stutter from Krista who started to curse herself. She quickly grabbed a pillow on the bed and chucked it at Jean’s face.

“Hey it's not my fault you can't hide your crush in front of me!” Jean exclaimed while assaulting the girl with the same pillow. Krista let out a giggle trying to push away the ashen blondes arm away from her face. “Jeanbo behave yourself.” Jean pouted at the nickname his mother gave him. If it was anybody else he would have socked them in the face without any hesitation, but since it was Krista she got away with it. “Oh really now Historia.” Jean gave a grin at Krista whose face quickly grew disgusted by the name that came out of his mouth.

“Eww ok sorry for saying your petname. Just don't say that name ever again.” Krista then sat down and looked away from Jean her shoulders then sagged down a bit. Jean quickly noticed the change of mood.

Krista really detested her real name since her family is really big when it comes to religion and aren't that kind to Krista’s views and opinions. Especially her sexuality, which she hasn't came out yet to her family, if she ever did. Jean always told her that his house was open to her anytime, shit she could live with him if she wanted to as well. But she would just shake her head and thank him for the offer.

“Hey Krista this isn't just about your name that you feel sad right now, right?” Jean asked with softness in his voice as he scooted closer towards the sadden blonde. She gave a small nod still not facing Jean. “ Is it about the girl?” A small shrug was the response. “Kris?” Jean was really worried now.

It felt like hours until Krista let out a big sigh and finally faced Jean with sad blue eyes that were usually so bright and beautiful. “I guess it's both in a way. I can't be myself around my family. And if I do try to persuade Ymir then I won't be able to hide myself from them.” Jean quickly noted the name but continued listening on. “ It's really hard not being able to say that the person you love is a girl. I mean I'm not in love with her I just barely met her. But someday I will fall in love and they will never be approved of.” Krista’s blue eyes then started to tear up and spill over her cheeks. Jean quickly reached his hands over to brush away the tears with his thumbs with gentle touches. Krista gave a small smile for the gesture and laid her head on his shoulder. Jean then started to run his fingers through her long blonde locks for comfort. A sharp pain pierced through his heart for his petite friend. He really hated it when ever Krista cried. It didn't matter what it was for or about, it just never felt right seeing tears on such a kind hearted girl that Jean knew didn't deserve any of these shit on her shoulders.

A small sigh was let out from under Jean’s hands soon he felt more weight being applied to his shoulder. “You know Jean I'm really jealous of you.” Krista softly spoke into his shirt. “Why is that?” “Because you have your mom to support you.” That really killed Jean. He had to take a moment to respond to those heart wrenching words. With a shaky sigh Jean wrapped his arms around Krista engulfing her small frame into his embrace. “Krista you know I will always be there for you. Even my mom as well. You will always have a home here with me no matter what.” “I know.” It was such a small feeble response yet Jean knew that Krista was thinking it wasn't the same support she would have had if her family would have been there. They laid there for hours but the silence was comforting. A bit solemn but still comforting.

 

***

 

“Hey Kris. About this Ymir girl?” Jean felt Krista smile into his chest. “What about her?” Krista then propped her chin up to look at the ashen blonde’s face only to see a grin facing her. “Is she hot?” The question was followed up with waggling eyebrows. Krista rolled her eyes and let out a giggle. “Oh my god Jean stop!” Krista rolled out of the Jean's arms and hugged his pillow instead. “Oh Krista come on I need all the details!” “Fine! I do think she has a charm to her. And she has so much freckles Jean! Gosh I really do love those freckles.” 

Jean gave a deadpan look at Krista who was still sighing at most likely Ymir. Now that Jean thought about it aren't they his new neighbors from across the street? If so then Krista is definitely going to come visit more often. Krista then quickly exclaimed that during her talk with Ymir she mentioned something about having a younger brother as well, but he still was at the old house just for the Summer. Jean didn't really pay attention to that information, but later on in the year he will definitely remember it.

 

o0o0o0o 

 

“Hey Krista why is your girlfriend sitting at the bleachers during tryouts?” Jean whispered to Krista which he was met with a hard punch towards his side. A loud grunt escaped his lips but he figured he deserved that one. “ What's wrong with that? She's not bothering anyone is she?” A sharp smile was pointed at Jean who was still trying to recover from the punch. “Also she's not my girlfriend.” Krista chided as she walked away from the wounded male. “Yet.” Jean coughed out and quickly avoided the glare that was shot at him.

“What did you already do horseface. Krista is glaring daggers at you so early in the tryouts.” The snide comment leaving from Eren’s lips. Jean flipped him off and walked over to Krista as she looked over the girls trying out for JV.

There wasn't really much potential this year's tryout, which Jean didn't mind since he liked his close knit friends right now. Except for Jaeger he could go bitch somewhere else for all he cares. Honestly Eren just needs to shut the hell up more it's starting to get tiring always arguing with him all the time.

Jean then got bored of looking at the routines in front of him so his eyes wondered at the bleachers where Ymir was sitting on. She had her body splayed all over the seats not caring if others wanted to seat down there. She seemed to be wearing some sports gear but he couldn't tell from what sport it was for. His nose then crinkled as he watch her let out a big loud yawn without covering her mouth. “Ugh I don't get how you like her Kris.” Said girl looked over at the lazy freckled girl, a shy smile was placed instantly at the view. “Oh shut up Jean. Focus on the tryouts not her you dope.” Jean then proceed to let out a pained groan to annoy the blonde. She just shook her head in disapprove and continued on with the tryouts.

 

***

 

“Wait a minute you're telling me she was waiting for you?” 

Krista nodded as her cheeks began to flush at Jean's words. “Kris you're going on a date and you didn't bother to tell me about it!” Jean nearly screeched out those last words. He couldn't believe his best friend didn't tell him about this news. He felt betrayed, as dramatic as it may seem, but he truly felt hurt. Krista quickly notice the hurt flashing through Jean's face.

“No Jean! It's really not a date trust me.” The blonde tried to reassure. Jean just pouted feeling as those that was a poor excuse. “Honestly I didn't even know she was coming to the tryouts. I noticed her outside the gym and she just got done with her soccer practice and asked if she could look at the tryouts.” Jean still looked at her reluctantly but slowly nodded at Krista’s words. “She just asked me right now if I wanted to join her to some lunch by the school,” she then let out a sigh and pouted,“I'm pretty sure she doesn't even think of it as a date either way.” Jean then flicked Krista on the nose which she let out a small yelp at the pain. “Stop with that depressing shit Kris!” Jean snapped which shocked Krista. “So what if it's not a date. Just show her that she's missing an opportunity for it to be a date!” Jean then proceed to grumble out how stupid Krista was thinking and not being positive of the situation and not grabbing it by the balls.

Krista blinked up at Jean with the scowl still in his face. A smile grew on her face then she started to giggle but couldn't handle Jean's face and began to let out pearls of laughter. Jean then stopped his ranting once he saw Krista laughing loudly towards him. He was pisst at first since he was trying to point out her idiotic thoughts but smiled at his best friend in the end.

Krista finally was able to catch her breathe after all her laughter was let out. She wiped away the tears that was left on her cheeks from the hard laughter, she even felt a little light headed as well. “Oh my god Jean. You're amazing you know that.” Krista then smiled up at the male. He really did love that compliment from Krista. “Damn right I am.” Krista rolled her eyes at the comment and at the day Jean puffed up his chest. “Oh don't get your ego bloated up in there.” They walked out the gym and started heading towards the school's front gate.

They made it to the front and in the distance Ymir could be seen talking to a group of girls also dressed up in soccer gears. Krista grabbed Jean by the hand a gave a small squeeze, he returned one back. “Thank you Jean.” Ymir was hollering Krista’s name now. Krista closed her eyes letting out deep breathes then open them with determination brimming out of those bright blue eyes. She then quickly pulled Jean down and gave a small peck on his cheek, ruffled his hair then left. Jean gave a big grin at Krista’s retreating back and shout out his farewell. He started his trek back home but not without noticing a glare from a certain freckled faced girl.  _ oh so that's why she pulled that stunt. That's Krista for you  _ Jean let out a small laugh and continued on.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Sophomore year was already starting to be a pain in the ass. Jean really wished he didn't have to take AP classes but college credits are better to do now than later. If only he didn't have Eren in literally all of his classes. Sure Krista was in them too -well half of them- but it didn't help alleviate the headaches he has to deal with Eren's bitching. Even Armin tells him to shut up, and that's saying something. Not only does he have Eren problems, but the classes he doesn't have with Krista he just so happen to have them with Ymir. Jean swears she hates his guts ever since Krista pulled that stunt at the school gates.

He is also pretty sure Ymir thinks that he is trying to compete over Krista, which he would have won long ago mind you but he just really prefer dicks. With all the visits that Krista did over the summer break that freckled devil looked ready to murder him from across the streets. Really what does Krista see in that woman? Krista was the one who was visiting his house it wasn't his fault. But Krista was sure grabbing Ymir’s attention whether it was planned or not, but knowing Krista it was definitely planned. Jean also had a feeling that the freckled devil would have egged or teepeed his house by now if it weren't for his mother's social butterfly ways with Ymir's mother. The only time he was grateful for his mother's nosey ways. Every time his mother asks for him to join her across the streets he would run towards his room without hesitation. It's better not to go in the devil's den.

 

***

 

It’s only been half way through the second month of school and Jean just wants to sleep. The workload this year has not became a routine for Jean. Being the vice captain of the JV squad might have been a routine but with homework piling up he doesn't even know how Krista does it being the head captain. She doesn't even look dead like Jean does. He doesn’t give a shit that it was only the beginning of the true suffering he would have to bare, Jean just wants to get out of it. He would never quit the cheer squad though. He would definitely die if that were to ever happen, not because he wouldn't be able to cheer, but because the cheer team would kill him. He couldn't really drop the AP classes because then he would be stuck with regular school courses and he would rather deal with Eren then the people in those classes. Just the thought make Jean shudder.

Krista even pointed out the bags under Jean’s eyes and nagging at him for not taking care of himself properly. He would have appreciated how worried his friend was, but with the way he has been sleep deprived it just made him grouchy. Any little thing would set Jean off. He nearly punched Eren in the face during cheer practice. Krista had to smack Jean behind the head and send him out on an errand with two bulks of flyers to give to the coaches room so that he can ‘get some air’, which was Krista way of say ‘get your shit together or I will fix it for you’.

That's the reason why he is currently walking down the hall right now. Every step he took curses were being thrown out of his mouth left and right. They were muttered under his breath, but if monks were to hear the words that he spat out, they would have wept.

“Stupid fuckin Jaeger and his dick munching ways. Hope he fuckin chokes on one.” The class was at the right corner of the hall and pass a couple of more rooms. Jean was too busy glaring and muttering out his anger that he didn't notice a person turning out of the corner as he was making his way through. They collided and flyers flew up in the air scattering around them.

Jean landed on his ass unlike the other person since Jean can see them standing up still. He didn't hear the other persons concerning voice asking if he was fine, but instead he felt his anger being doused with gasoline and burst into red hot fiery flames.  _ this fucker is going to die _

“Oh god are you alright! I hope you're not hurt. Let me take you to the nurses.” The voice started to panic a bit but Jean was going to make sure that they were going to scream for mercy.

A hand came down to lift Jean up, but he smacked it to the side with a snarl. The hand quickly recoil from the harsh touch. Jean pushed himself up to stand chest to chest with the person. He didn't care who the person was he just needed to throw some fists, and they just so happen to be a male. With fuckin freckles. Of course it had to be freckles. Not only do they have freckles but they were a just a bit taller than him by a few centimeters. That really ticked Jean off even more. Fiery hazel eyes were met with dark chocolate widen ones.

“Listen hear you freckled fuck,” Jean jabbed his finger into the taller male's chest at every snarled syllable,“the only one going to the nurse's office is you. ‘Cause when I'm down with your ass you will wish you never had done that.” Freckled Fuck didn't even try to speak he was backing away from Jean's sharp jabs but the male only found himself against a wall. Jean then gripped the front of the males t-shirt in a tight grip that turned his knuckles pale white.

“Uh…. hey I think we should ta-” Freckled Fuck was interrupted by a yell down the hall. It sounded familiar but Jean was to fueled up by anger that he blocked it out. He was ready to lift his fist in the air until he heard the voice again. Confusion was quickly drawn all over his face, and then he heard it.

“JEAN MOTHER FUCKIN KRISTEIN YOU DROP THAT BOY RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME.” Holy shit it was Krista. Now Jean was just shock watching petite Krista storming down the hall fury bleeding through those bright blue eyes like no other. Her fists are balled up by her sides but shaking with how hard she was clenching them.

Jean completely forgot about Freckled Fuck as his grip slacken. He let go after the first threat he was able to hear.  Anyone would have done the same just by hearing that angry command. Freckled Fuck seemed more shocked at Krista more than Jean's threatening words that was just happening not long ago. Jean then felt a shiver of fear rush down his spine when Krista was close enough to the two males.

Krista stopped next to Jean arms crossed over her chest, cheeks puffed up in a flush anger her whole posture was pretty intimidating. Her feet was tapping on the floor impatiently as she stared Jean down. The ashen blonde’s mouth was agape at the sight in front of him. Freckled Fuck was completely out of Jean's thoughts, he could have ran off already by now for all he cares.

“Well Jean.” Krista snapped at said male. His eyebrow furrow in confusion at the comment.

“Apologise you ass!” Jean couldn't believe what he had just heard. Apologise! Who does she think he is ‘cause Jean sure as hell wasn't going to apologise anytime soon, or ever.

“Krista their is no way I'm going to fuckin say sorry.”

Krista’s eyes darken at those words. Jean was really getting worried by now. He knows that pissing off the blonde girl is a really wrong choice, but he will stick with his words, even if they will led to his own death.

“Umm it's all right! I’m fin-,” Freckle Fuck immediately shut his mouth when Krista threw her glare onto him instead of Jean. He gave a wary smile at the petite girl and decided to shut his mouth for now.

“For fuck sakes Krista this fucker crashed into to me and look at the fuckin mess he made.” Jean snapped.

“Oh really now. Are you sure you weren't the one looking. Hmm?” Krista replied coolly with a deadpan look. Jean didn't like to admit that comment since it is kind of his fault as well, but it's much easier putting the blame and mistakes on others. Then the glare showdown continued on. Freckled Fuck started to fidget not know what to do with the situation in front of him.

“You know what I don't fuckin care anymore I'm just going to leave.” Jean finally growled out at the petite blonde then started to walk away, but not without giving his last deadly glare towards the other male and mutter out the males new nickname of ‘Freckled Fuck’ then stormed off.

“Jean!” Krista yelled out at the retreating boy. “I swear I'm going to wring his neck one day.” She then quickly turned at the male next to her with an apologetic smile. “I'm really am sorry for my friend over there. He's been really moody lately, but that shouldn't excuse his actions he did to you.” The freckled male smiled back, glad that the girl wasn't glaring him down this time. “Oh no it's ok. I mean not the fist almost to the face part, but I am sorry for all the fliers on the floor.”

The male than had a puzzled face once he realized what the angry muttered words thrown at him, then quickly brushed it away.

“Oh no you don't need to apologise at all! If only Jean had said sorry, but he would rather bite his arm off than apologise when he doesn't believe he needs too.” She rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up the scattered papers. The taller male quickly went down to help as well.

“I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. I'm honestly not mean. My name is Krista by the way.” She then raised her hand towards the freckled male. He gave a warm smile,“I'm Marco,” he reached for the the offered hand and shook it,“and it's fine you don't need to worry about that. Do you need help taking these paper somewhere?” Krista gave a smile and nodded at the offer. They both stood up and Krista lead the way to the room.

They chatted on their way there. Marco telling the blonde that today is his first day at the school, which Krista hoped Jean didn't give a bad experience for the male. Marco didn't seem to mind and continued on about how he was worried if he could join the soccer team instead. Krista assured him that he was fine and could still tryout for the team by talking to the coach. She quickly warned that he will be facing hell if he were to join the sport though. Marco laughed at the comment and said that he would be fine. Krista doubted that, but let the tan freckled man believe in those thoughts.

They were able to put the flyers in the room and leave. They soon parted ways with goodbyes. Krista really did liked Marco, but knew it will be a hard time trying to introduce him to the squad with Jean being set on hating the kind male. Somehow she'll make it work, or them, either way they'll all be friends. She'll make sure that it will happen.

Krista let out a sigh and started her trek to the gym. She wasn't done with Jean after all.  
  


 

o0o0o0o

 

Jean avoided Krista like a plague all thought the day until lunch time came by. He's mood wasn't as bad as before especially since Krista stopped him from doing such a stupid thing under that moody anger of his. Jean felt a bit bad for the freckled male but still felt a lingering disliking towards him as well.He then thought of Krista and how he couldn't really avoid her since he didn't really have any other place to eat during lunch. And he didn't feel like eating alone either, which he then decided to finally face her at the tables.

Nearly everyone was at the table already chatting away about their day so far. Once Jean reached them he just ignored the conversations and sat on his spot. Soon after someone sat next to him. He turned and saw Krista who didn't even bother to look at him. Jean figured he deserved that one. He let out a sigh and brought out his lunch. Then he noticed Reiner heading towards the tables. That's when he spotted Freckled Fuck. Sure that nickname isn't really nice but he really doesn't know the male’s name, which is why that nickname will stay for now.

“Hey if you guys don't mind Marco would like to join us for lunch.” Reiner had brought Marco over with Bertolt following behind. Marco looked nervous looking at the squad, but still gave a warm small smile waving at everyone. “Hi. Just like what Reiner said I’m Marco. It's nice to meet everyone.”

Krista stood up quickly, startling Jean, and ran towards Marco chatting away as if they were the best of friends. Jean gave a glare at them and went back to his food. He really didn't like how friendly Krista was being with that Marco guy, which he still thought Freckled Fuck was a better name. Krista quickly told Marco to sit down and then began introducing everyone at the table. Jean zoned out during her talk but then snapped his attention towards the new face in front of him. Just what Jean needed, freckle boy was right across from him giving him a sheepish smile. Jean ignored him and just went back to glaring at his sandwich.

Why the fuck does he have to deal with all these bullshit today. Eren being a little shit that he is, now Marco who just makes his blood boil. Especially with his new budding relationship with Krista. Jean isn't really jealous or maybe he is, either way he just doesn't want Marco here.

“Jean. Jean! Jeanbo!” Jean quickly glared at Krista who was glaring back at him. She then sat down next to grouchy boy and pulled out her lunch. “As I was saying that's Jean. You guys already met, but didn't really have a proper introduction.” Marco eyes wondered over Jean's brisly posture aiming towards him. When he finally locked eyes with Jean Marco started to nervously bite on his bottom lip. “Hey about earlier I'm sorry.” Marco gave a small apologetic smile at Jean.“Whatever.” Jean snapped out and avoided looking at Marco as well as apologize back. Krista swiftly kicked Jean in the shin, which caused the male to yelp out in pain. Krista gave her finale glare at Jean who glared back. She then continued on with the rest of the introductions.

Once she was done she started to eat lunch happy to see Marco warming up with the rest of the gang, other than Jean. She watched Jean glaring at the boy who was laughing at Connie and Sasha at whatever they are doing. Marco’s eyes crinkled and dimples showed up on his cheeks. If Jean wasn't in his foul mood right now he would have been smiting over the freckle boy instead. Krista knew that Jean will like Marco, she just sense it.

Marco felt eyes burning down on him and looked to see Jean, who in turn looked away down at his food. Marco let out a sigh since he really wanted to befriend Jean, but it was going to be tough to get pass the prickly males personality. Krista did say that he hasn't been in a good mood lately due to lack of sleep. The evidence can be seen with the dark bags under the male’s eyes. Marco just hoped that he really is all bark and no bite once Jean is rested.

 

***

 

Jean started to eat at his sandwich with much aggression than necessary until he felt someone nudging him on his right side. He quickly looked up and saw Ymir looking down at him  _ fucking great not only did I have to deal with one freckled fuck now the second one had to show up _ “Hey scoot over. Wanna talk to Krista over here.” Jean was honestly speechless at how blunt the girl was. He always sat next to Krista during lunch, now Ymir wants to butt in between them. He was honestly starting to dislike freckled faces. Krista and Jean aren't really chummy as of right now, but that doesn't mean he had to give up his spot to the freckled devil. He almost wanted to say no and tell her to go sit somewhere else and rot in her hell hole, but he didn't want to be a cockblock for his best friend. Even if she was being an ass with him, but so was he. Couldn't Ymir sit on the other side of Krista instead of this side? It was better to let the Ymir sit here ‘cause Krista would not have liked having this opportunity taken from her. He then decided that he was willing to sacrifice himself this time. But he was only doing it for Krista not for Ymir, he rather eat needles than help her out with anything.

Jean scooted over and Ymir plopped down and started talking to Krista as if nothing had happen. Jean was really ticked off since he really didn't like the fact that he wasn't in his usual spot  _ the asshole didn't even say thank you.  _ Krista just shrugged her shoulders at Jean then went back to smiling brightly at Ymir. Jean growled out a you're fuckin welcome at the blonde then went back to munching on his sandwich again aggressively.

Everyone at the table didn't bat an eye at what had happened between Jean and Ymir except one. Marco. He was worried Ymir might have overstep her boundaries with Jean. The male was basically glaring daggers at his own food and at the two girls talking away merrily. Sure Jean seem to always be glaring at everyone and everything, but he then noticed the pout that was placed on the ashen blonde male. Marco was now curios of Jean and Krista. What is their relationship? ‘Cause if their dating then Ymir is going to get in a lot of trouble.

Marco didn't expect so much to happen in his first day of school, but hey at least he wouldn't be bored. Especially with Jean around. If Marco were to be honestly seeing Jean pouting at Krista was really cute. Marco let out a sigh. Now he had to watch out since Ymir wouldn't be the only one in trouble.

Marco then went back to talking to Sasha and Connie and hoped to ignore the pouting face that kept on flashing in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS SHIT IS A 6K CH IM FUCKIN DIED. I tired to write as much to give as an apology for being gone for over a year (lmao rip me) but I did promise that I would finish this fic. But sadly I'm a horrible procrastinator BUT I WILL FINISH THIS FIC just don't know how long it will take for me to finish it. Anyways sorry for the long wait but here it is and Marco has arrived.Woot woot. Now I'm going to go sleep lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is a lot of mistakes or if this work is all over the place! Also this is my very first fic ever on archive I usually just write about these two dorks on my notebook, but I finally decided to post a work of mine here. I hope you enjoy this fic however long it well last. This whole fic started with me wanting Jean in a skirt then it led to him being a cheerleading so honestly I don't know how this fic would end.


End file.
